


Суровой нитью с гнилого сюртука

by thett



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, The smuttiest smut I ever had to write, smut smut smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thett/pseuds/thett
Summary: взаимовыгодное сотрудничество, укусы и отрицание ответственности в космосе





	Суровой нитью с гнилого сюртука

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyoshich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoshich/gifts).



> придумано вместе с КЁШ ПЕРЕДАСТ

Питер Квилл был средоточием всех возможных достоинств - по крайней мере, как он сам утверждал. Информация об отце Квилла, которую Йонду год за годом выуживал, выменивал и накапливал, давала некоторое объяснение этому безрассудному самодовольству. Лучшая половина Питера была родом с Земли - земли жуликов, воров и убийц, а худшей половиной он принадлежал к древней расе, столь же могучей, сколько хвастливой. Склонность к безумным авантюрам и невыполнимым вызовам была заложена в генетическом коде, как, очевидно, и неуемное желание нарываться на трепку, принося горе тому, кто встал бы на пути у его непосредственности и любознательности.  
Йонду горевать не любил и не занимался этим по меньшей мере два десятка лет. Война портняжными ножницами укорачивает диапазон эмоций в обе стороны; после освобождения из плена Йонду считал, что больше ничто не способно ни огорчить его, ни обрадовать, но тут на корабле завелся Питер Квилл, который медленно и последовательно разрушил эту теорию.  
Йонду думал, что хуже тех двух недель, когда очередной бесполезный отпрыск Эго огрызался в ответ на угрозы, уже не будет. Потом Йонду думал, что не будет ничего хуже победного кровожадного движения совести, когда он принял решение оставить земляного червяка при себе (движение до сих пор отдавалось эхом под ребрами). Потом Йонду думал, что не будет хуже упрямого бойкота веселых подростковых лет, когда обидчивые и злопамятные солдаты не забили острого на язык Квилла только чудом - не один и не два раза Йонду докладывали о том, что в коридоре готовится темная. Даже после того, как на корабле стали появляться бесстрашные мальчики и девочки, сопровождавшие Питера в увлекательной экскурсии по миру постельных забав, Йонду думал, что хуже не будет. Хуже ослушания прямых приказов, хуже отлучек без объяснений и делишек на стороне могло быть только то, что Питер искал в их знакомстве выгоду - в самом аморальном и бесстыдном смысле этого слова.   
“А ты хорош”, - сказал подросший и окрепший земляной червяк после памятной заварушки. Выкошенные стрелой и лазером тела образовали в доке заброшенного космопорта причудливый лабиринт. Йонду кивнул, принимая любезность и совершенно упуская из виду долгий взгляд, обогативший сказанное ненужным подтекстом. Йонду предпочитал игнорировать написанное между строк, не замечать намеки: удобная тактика поведения, когда хочешь выжать из ситуации максимум. Питер быстро смекнул, что действовать нужно в лоб. Следующие попытки были прикрыты вуалью недосказанности с каждым разом все меньше и меньше.  
“Могу я рассчитывать на мастер-класс? - интересовался Питер, подпирая плечом проем тренировочного зала, в котором Йонду обучал зеленых новобранцев премудростям рукопашного боя, - приватный, конечно”. “Ого, - говорил он, будучи уложенным на лопатки после конфетно-букетной схватки, - это стрелка или ты рад меня видеть?”. “Неплохо меня отделал, - непозволительно довольным голосом комментировал Питер, - но я уверен, что ты можешь лучше”.  
\- Въебать? - уточнил Йонду однажды, - или выебать?  
\- На твой вкус, - открыто и радушно улыбнулся Питер, - в любом порядке. Если без драки не стоит.  
Йонду думал, что дальше откровенных намеков дело не продвинется, но Питер всегда мог быть хуже и не уставал это доказывать.  
\- На такого, как ты, не встанет и с дракой, - сообщил ему Йонду.   
\- Жаль, - раскрыл карты Питер, - потому что у меня на тебя встает.  
\- Нравятся опасные мужики старше тебя в два раза, - догадался Йонду.  
\- Ты мне не нравишься, - сказал Питер, - давай потрахаемся.  
\- Подрочи, - сказал Йонду, - у тебя есть руки.  
Как оказалось, пользоваться этими руками он умел очень хорошо. Йонду ждал шуточек про поставленный мастером удар, но не дождался - главным образом по причине занятого рта, которым Питер умел пользоваться еще лучше, чем руками. Кто ему ставил удар, Йонду знал очень хорошо, а кто ставил технику минета - даже не догадывался, но в тот конкретный момент это волновало его меньше всего.  
\- Все-таки это была не стрелка, - выговорил Питер, взяв паузу на подышать и совершенно ею не пользуясь.  
Главной причиной случившегося была необходимость заткнуть ему рот, чтобы прервать бесконечный поток пошлостей. Спору нет, цель была достигнута - но вместе с облегчением и удовольствием Йонду испытывал некоторую неловкость. Как будто бы он был не на своем месте; как будто его связывало с этими руками и ртом что-то более значимое и важное, чем обмен телесными жидкостями. Что-то вроде бесконечной цепи взаимных насмешек, поддерживающих искру жизненного огня, чудодейственный эликсир бешенства, который вырабатывала иммунная система в ответ на проделки маленького хитреца.  
\- Кончай уже, - сказал Питер, с досадой глядя на член у себя в руке, - знал бы, что ты такой долгий, сразу бы трахаться пошли.  
Все это никуда не исчезло. Питер делал хуже каждым словом, каждым жестом, устилая волчьи ямы своих добрых намерений тонким слоем колкостей. Йонду давно изучил тенденцию, но это ничего не меняло. Он знал, что хуже будет. Он не знал, как именно.  
\- Хочешь, назову тебя папочкой? - коварно предложил Питер.   
Разумеется, яйца Йонду выбрали именно этот момент, чтобы выстрелить спермой, продирая живот мгновенным острым удовольствием. Питер стер белое с щеки; сплюнул попавшие на язык капли. Он опустил глаза, единожды являя смущение первого засвидетельствованного оргазма, а затем уставился наверх - и в его взгляде были дьяволы похуже акул-киборгов с Урана.  
\- Понятно, - медленно и блудливо сказал Питер.  
\- На кровать, - сказал Йонду, - на локти и колени.  
Оправдываться было ниже его достоинства. Если у кого здесь и были проблемки с отцовской темой, это был не Йонду. У Йонду вообще не было серьезных проблем в последние двадцать лет - помимо очевидной, послушно скользнувшей на капитанскую койку размера 3XL.  
Йонду щедро облизал ладонь и трахал его пальцами до тех пор, пока член не встал снова. Четвертью часа раньше Питер не предоставил ему возможности раздеться - расстегнул ширинку и грохнулся на колени. Теперь Йонду избавился от комбинезона. Соленый воздух холодил кожу, но внутри было жарко. Сознание прояснилось; голова была темнее вакуума за окном. Питер покачивался в такт толчкам, не испытывая видимых угрызений совести за осквернение капитанской каюты. Кровать была предназначена для масштабных оргий, ее украшали вязаные подушечки и меховые покрывала, на которых равно приятно для глаза смотрелись механические шлюхи и живые девочки. Питер не был приятен - он был занозой, сидевшей у Йонду в печенках, обжигавшей живот хриплыми жадными выдохами. Когда Йонду провел скользкими пальцами вниз к мошонке, он расставил ноги шире и выпятил зад. Он смотрелся на кровати Йонду чужеродно, как опоздавший на собственное съедение мальчик, которого не пугали сказки про местного людоеда. Голод, с которым он требовал добавки, вызывал подозрения относительно ролей едока и съедаемого. Он не издал ни звука, когда Йонду раздвинул ягодицы и протиснулся до основания; когда бедренные кости соприкоснулись с мякотью задницы, он свел лопатки и растекся под Йонду казненным висельником.  
\- Хорош, - повторил Питер, возвращаясь к старому разговору, который Йонду вспомнил с неприятной отчетливостью. В его голосе зрело эхо будущих стонов.  
\- Обойдусь без твоей похвалы, - отрезал Йонду.  
Бескостное тело перед ним выглядело как большой простор для работы. Йонду плюнул на ладони, положил их на бедра и приступил к делу. Сдерживаться не имело смысла; Питер напрашивался так упорно, как будто знал, чего хотел. Йонду удовлетворил его прошение - и свою потребность в долгой качественной ебле заодно. В ушах стучала кровь, отбивая ритм барабанами вокруг костра. Подвластный ритму Питер нашел в себе силы, чтобы вновь подняться на локти, хотя стоит признать, что это стоило ему некоторых усилий. Он выглядел как человек, стремящийся уйти от лижущей пятки волны, но волна каждый раз нагоняла его. Мышцы на спине ходили ходуном. В крайней точке он замирал, словно надеялся освободиться, но подавался навстречу, каждый раз встречая вторжение с нетерпением самоубийцы.   
Всхлипы лились из его глотки нескончаемой немелодичной песней. Ведомый песней, Йонду двигался вперед и назад; она дрожала у него в хребте и туманила взор. Бледные кудри Питера слиплись на макушке. Мясистые плечи вызывали желание хорошенько продрать их когтями, но Йонду не мог освободить руки - в противном случае Питер от следующего же толчка слетел бы с кровати. В поисках опоры Питер стискивал грубо сваренные балки изголовья. Короткие плотные пальцы, украшенные ссадинами и крошками мелких ранок, побелели на костяшках.  
Даже в широком космосе немногие выдерживали напор представителей центурийской расы. Питер был как раз из таких - собственно, а чего еще было ожидать от его нешаблонной родословной? Йонду мог бы догадаться по количеству проходящих через его каюту существ всех разновидностей и полов. Как будто Йонду было делать нечего, кроме как считать его любовников и любовниц.  
“Удачно совпало”, - с глубоким, неожиданным для себя удовлетворением отметил Йонду.   
Питер заскулил. Ноги разъехались, правая рука исчезла под животом. Йонду подтянул задницу кверху, вбиваясь быстрее и резче. Питер дергался в руках, вырываясь и елозя муреной. Заслуженный оргазм пережал его спазмом поперек живота, оставил без сил и - на какое-то время - без звуков. Ощущать тесное тепло его тела в этот момент было приятнее некуда, но в Йонду было еще полно сил; он перевернул безвольную гору костей и мышц, дрожащих от каждого прикосновения, на спину, и продолжил. Лицо Питера застыло обсценной маской: не то страдание, не то глубокое потерянное удовольствие. До того, как Йонду отпустил его, Питер успел еще раз возбудиться и еще раз кончить. На втором круге его вокальные упражнения приобрели оттенок кровавой расправы - не будь взгляд Йонду прикован к нему, Йонду мог бы подумать, что ненароком всадил ему стрелу в живот. Судя по вскрикам так уж точно. Живот - ребристая доска пресса, вымазанная белыми потеками - был цел, во впадине между грудных мышц блестел пот, от шеи вверх пятнами шел румянец. На ломавших изголовье руках розовели стертые локти. Нелепый острый нос Питера сморщился, брови нахмурились, словно он был чем-то недоволен, но даже если и так, останавливаться Йонду не намеревался. Миссионерская поза всегда делала его мягче, как будто секс лицом к лицу обязывал к бережному отношению. Йонду не хотел быть бережным с глупым подкидышем. Йонду хотел вытрахать из него все дурацкие шуточки и беспочвенное бахвальство.  
Если бы оно оказалось беспочвенным. Не успел Йонду вытереться и открыть рот, чтобы выгнать насытившегося клеща из своей кровати, как Питер взял его за руку (на секунду Йонду подумал, что это жест сентиментальности; в животе неприятно защекотало) и с намеком положил ладонь к себе на бедро.  
\- Сколько же тебе нужно, - удивился Йонду.  
\- Сколько дашь, - сказал Питер и вульгарно подмигнул.  
Йонду не попадался на такие разводки.  
\- Пошел вон, - сказал Йонду, - мне достаточно.  
\- Еще разочек, - попросил Питер. Было в этом что-то эгоистично-детское, неуместное - рискни он так выражаться при команде, Йонду приструнил бы его одним словом, но в постели действовали другие правила. Не Йонду это начал; возможно, если бы он дал Питеру все, чего тот хотел, Питер оставил бы эту затею и не пришел снова.  
Он пришел. Несмотря на все, что Йонду сделал, чтобы предотвратить его возвращение, или благодаря этому. Парой ночей позже Йонду обнаружил его в своей каюте, в своей кровати, под своим одеялом - голого за вычетом наушников.   
\- Понравилось? - спросил Йонду, расстегивая ремешок разгрузки.  
\- Не особо, - Питер пожал плечами и отложил плеер на тумбочку, бесцеремонно освобождая место среди карт, стаканов и безделушек, - давай попробуем по-другому.  
Он знал, на какие кнопки нажать, чтобы добиться желаемого. Конечно же, гордость Йонду была уязвлена - но не настолько, чтобы брать в рот его член, стремясь доказать свою пригодность. Питера промедление не смутило: он никуда не спешил, сосал с причмокиванием, бережно баюкая в ладони яйца. После того, как он забрал одно из них в рот, сердце Йонду дрогнуло. Йонду вообще был отходчивый. Тяжелые полукружья ягодиц легли в ладони как по мерке; алая головка мазнула по губам. Йонду наклонил голову и пустил ее на язык.  
Вздох Питера окутал пах горячим резонансом. Йонду решил, что ему нравится этот эффект. В том, чтобы отсасывать друг другу одновременно, обнаружилась своя прелесть. Это точно внесло близость в их отношения. Вкус Питера не был похож ни на что, что раньше доводилось пробовать Йонду - главным образом потому что это был его первый, и, как Йонду смел надеяться, последний член.  
Реакция Питера была в высшей степени удовлетворительной. Каждое новое движение пускало волну глубокой дрожи; мимолетные прикосновения языка вызывали гортанное мычание. Дай ему волю, и он засадил бы по горло. Йонду предпочел остаться на уровне поверхностных ласк. Достаточно быстро он додумался подключить к делу пальцы, что вдвое увеличило коэффициент полезного действия. Отдельные напевы Питера достойны были быть увековеченными в порно; признаться, и сам Йонду не старался быть тихим. Засаживая два пальца в задницу, он не мог не думать о том, как вскоре окажется внутри - и эти рассеянные фантазии, помноженные на талантливо принимающий его сейчас рот, быстро избавили Йонду от остатков пиетета.   
Отдельным поводом для гордости стало то, что Питер кончил первым. Пальцы ощущали сокращения мышц гораздо яснее, чем член. Йонду находил это чарующим и отталкивающим одновременно; голова кружилась от недостатка воздуха, горечь пропитала язык, и тогда Йонду впервые нашел ее привлекательной. Это было началом конца - и, надо заметить, чертовски долгого и впечатляющего.  
Техническая пауза была лишена той неловкости, которая иногда возникает, когда оказываешься в постели с человеком, которого знаешь дольше, чем один вечер. Питер лежал на спине; даже дышал он как-то сыто, с тихим звериным звуком на выдохе. Сытость испарилась в одно мгновение, когда Йонду пошевелился. Йонду не тратил времени на формальности: он прошелся по члену парой привычных движений, приводя себя в боевую готовность. Пристальный взгляд Питера мог бы помешать процессу, будь в его глазах хоть искра осознанности или оценки. Их там не было: Питер ни о чем не думал. Питер хотел трахаться.  
\- Вот, - сказал он, когда Йонду жестом предложил ему принять произвольно заданное положение, - используй по назначению.  
Он вложил в ладонь Йонду жестянку, наполовину полную густой смазки фирмы “Грешные радости”.  
\- Что это? - спросил Йонду.  
\- Это было “Я не знаю, что такое смазка” что это или “Все зашло слишком далеко” что это? - уточнил Питер.  
\- Я знаю, что такое смазка, - обнадежил его Йонду.  
\- Значит, второе, - Питер поморщился, - переживаешь, что это уже не выглядит как случайный трах?   
\- Случайный трах?  
\- Ну типа - шел, упал, поебался.  
\- Падай, - сказал Йонду, - чего время тянуть.  
\- Время - деньги, - согласился Питер, - ты зря ее недооцениваешь. Я после первого раза два дня ходить не мог.  
\- Иначе бы еще вчера пришел, - догадался Йонду, и судя по лисьей усмешке, угадал он правильно.   
То ли благодаря смазке, то ли после отсоса Питер был другим: теплым, тяжелым. Податливым, как ком черной глины в руках. Он сразу же схватился за собственный член и неторопливо гладил, поминутно облизывая губы. Йонду попробовал представить, какие они наощупь, как будут ощущаться, если укусить, как отреагирует Питер - дернется ли в сторону, не скрывая отвращения, подастся ли вперед, приветствуя его?  
Эталоном грамотной ебли Йонду считал шлюх с Аметиста. Они не отказывали ему в выполнении каких бы то ни было желаний, но сами не проявляли инициативу, принимая провоцирующий на грубость образ благочестивого равнодушия. Шлюхи с Аметиста не жаловались, не стеснялись и не целовались. При желании из Питера могла бы получиться неплохая шлюха - если бы тот когда-нибудь смог бы обуздать свой неутомимый язык. Даже когда этот язык не говорил, все волшебным образом становилось хуже. Или лучше, как посмотреть.  
\- Что-то ты сегодня быстро, - с напускной насмешливостью прокомментировал Питер, - сдаешь?  
\- Разминаюсь, - поправил Йонду. Было нетрудно расслышать под слоем иронии гложущий голод.  
\- Пока ты на пит-стопе, может, подрочишь мне? - предложил Питер.  
\- Зачем это? - Йонду порядком удивился - и, кажется, Питер тоже.  
\- Подожди, - Питер скинул с себя завесу томности и сел на кровати. Его лицо приняло тот вид, с каким Питер обыкновенно корпел над неподвластной его ограниченному уму задачей, - то есть ты правда считаешь, что мы трахаемся только для того, чтобы ты кончил? И это все?  
\- Ты тоже можешь, - щедро дозволил Йонду, - только меня в это не вмешивай.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал Питер, - ладно.  
Йонду ожидал, что он упакует себя в форму и исчезнет. Это было предпочтительным вариантом развития событий. Питер никогда не делал того, что от него ожидали: он расслабленно умостился в промятой ямке одеял, широко расставил ноги и приступил к демонстрации преимуществ заботливой ванильной ебли. Он трахал себя Йонду, хотя Йонду к нему даже не прикасался. Ему не нужно было прикасаться, чтобы знать, что все происходящее предназначено для него, может принадлежать ему. Болезненно искусанные губы, прилипшие к вискам пряди, бессильно изогнутая шея. Дрожащие от напряжения руки. Правая сжимала у основания член, левая без спешки ходила внутрь и наружу. Указательный и средний пальцы исчезали между ягодиц и появлялись снова; в этот момент Питер хмурился, глотал ртом воздух. Хватка на члене усиливалась. По лбу ползла капля пота. “Смотри, - говорили морщинки смеха в уголках глаз, - хочешь так же?”.  
Скольких бы мужчин и женщин Питер не переебал, правая рука оставалась его лучшей подружкой. Он знал себя лучше, чем кто бы то ни было; он кончал долго, нарочито громко. Йонду закрыл его рот ладонью. Питер попытался забрать пальцы в рот, но Йонду ему не позволил - он не хотел давать больше чем прозаический опустошительный трах.  
\- Неубедительно, - сказал Йонду.  
\- Попробуй, - предложил Питер, - тебе понравится.  
\- Мне нравится, когда ты молчишь.  
Ожидать от Питера послушания было бы глупо: после этого он не затыкался. Йонду разложил его пятиконечной звездой, прижал руки к кровати, раздвинул ноги, ухватившись за щиколотки. Питер комментировал каждое движение с язвительностью спортивного критика, рискуя вызвать нестоячку. Рисковать было нечем - стояк Йонду не согнул бы и ураган. Йонду был прямым и упорным, и он победил в этой схватке. Исчерпав запасы красноречия, содрав горло стонами, Питер под конец только лишь дышал, но даже его дыхание было неровным и стертым. Это заставило Йонду задуматься о кляпе; тянущиеся обнять его руки сообщали необходимость быть скованными. Питер не уставал напрашиваться. Йонду пока что не устал удовлетворять его просьбы.  
\- Можно я останусь? - сказал Питер, пытаясь спрятать розовую неприлично круглую задницу под одеяло.  
\- Нет, - сказал Йонду. Будучи приглашенными в каюту, аметистовые шлюхи не оставались до утра. Питеру стоило бы у них поучиться.  
\- Ты захочешь, - пообещал Питер со странной колючей уверенностью.  
Йонду отвесил ему пинок. Пинок вышел бы лучше, если бы ноги не так сильно дрожали.  
\- А я плеер забыл, - сообщил Питер, являя взору Йонду неприятно жизнерадостное лицо вскоре после рассвета.  
\- Невиданное дело, - вяло удивился Йонду, - забирай и катись.  
Вместо того чтобы последовать совету, Питер остановился у кровати и потянул наверх майку. Злое проклятие ебливости поднялось с колен и вымахало во весь рост.  
\- Сколько можно, - сказал Йонду и накрыл голову подушкой. Время утренних эрекций прошло.  
\- А сколько ты хочешь? - заинтересовался Питер.  
\- Как минимум два часа. Сна.   
\- Поспим вместе? - Питер шел к цели как орбитальный мусоровоз.   
\- Пошевелишься - я тебя убью, - пообещал Йонду. Стрелка рыбкой трепыхнулась в кобуре.  
\- Я же говорил, что ты согласишься.  
\- Отъебись, Питер.  
Питер обиженно засопел, зашуршал одеялами за спиной. Размеры койки позволяли разместиться, не задевая друг друга, трем половозрелым гуманоидным особям. Конечно же, Питер нашел способ дотянуться до Йонду шершавой пяткой. Это не помешало Йонду вернуться ко сну, где он расстреливал из лазерной пушки симпатичных разноцветных драконидов в джунглях планеты Амазонка. Драконы сменились крокодилами, которых Йонду рубил мачете, а потом он по колено увяз в болоте, кишевшем скользкими змеями. Одна из них заползла под штанину. Йонду приготовился к медленной и непревзойденно мучительной смерти, но дело приняло неожиданный оборот. Каким образом сафари за два шага превратилось в отсос, Йонду не уловил, но можно было догадаться.   
\- Два часа прошло, - сказал Питер, узрев зависшую на расстоянии дюйма от переносицы стрелку, - если ты меня убьешь, я откушу тебе член.  
\- Мотай отсюда, - не выдержал Йонду.   
\- Любой мужчина мечтает о минете в постель, - для занятого делом Питер непозволительно много трепался.  
\- Там вроде было про кофе.  
\- Там-то может и про кофе, - Питер облизнул головку, демонстративно не обращая внимания на стрелку, - а тут минет.  
\- Я повторяю предложение.  
\- Ты этого не хочешь, - сказал Питер.  
С ним было что-то не так. Возможно, девиация. Или запоздавшее подростковое бешенство. Тем утром Йонду закрыл каюту под код. Несколько ночей спокойного сна вернули ему статус-кво, и все бы хорошо, если бы Питер Квилл не успел почувствовать вкус крови. Он был как акула-киборг и чуял слабину; как ни прискорбно было признавать это, Йонду стал уязвимым.  
Общие обеды превратились в кошмар. Глядя на то, как он облизывает пальцы после мясного рагу, Йонду не мог отделаться от неизбежных ассоциаций. Каждый раз, падая на маты в тренировочном зале, Питер театрально жмурился, вскрывая консервную банку терпения Йонду ржавым ножом. Проигрывая битву, он выигрывал войну - Йонду знал эти штучки наперечет, он сам его учил. Мальчик выучился на славу. Всегда могло быть хуже: расстреляв короткими лазерными очередями целый полк наемников, охранявших фармацевтический склад, Питер провел языком по пушке и сдул воображаемый дымок. Что-то взорвалось у Йонду в голове: знакомое чувство, приступ мгновенной яркой ярости. Губы сами сложились для свиста, только продырявить бессовестную терранскую шкурку было мало. Стрелка не могла приложить Питера темечком об пол, она не могла отвесить сочную оплеуху - зато Йонду мог, и он реализовал это право парой часов позже.  
\- Все-таки драки, - вздохнул Питер, потирая ушибленную щеку.  
\- Что драки, - не понял Йонду.  
\- Возбуждают, - пояснил Питер, - тебе нравится меня бить. Все детство колотил.  
\- Это было не потому что я хотел тебя выебать.  
\- Но теперь-то хочешь.  
В его голосе отсутствовали вопросительные интонации.  
\- Раздевайся, - сказал Йонду.  
Койка Питера, располагавшаяся под потолком каюты, к утехам не располагала. Пол был завален запчастями разобранного радиоприемника. Стол куда-то подевался.  
\- Свинарник, - прокомментировал Йонду.  
\- Тебе же нравится, когда грязно, - подмигнул Питер. Он прыгал на одной ноге, стягивая зацепившуюся штанину.  
Йонду впечатал дальнейшие реплики ему в живот коротким хуком. Возможно, в словах Питера была правда: глухое удовлетворение, поселившееся в костяшках пальцев, было тому свидетельством. Йонду прислонил его к стене и взял под задницу обеими ладонями. Ступни оторвались от пола. Питер уловил мысль, зацепился ногами за поясницу, скрестил лодыжки замком. Он порядочно вымахал с тех пор, как Йонду в последний раз приходилось брать его на руки. Это было не меньше пятнадцати лет назад - Питер тогда называл себя пацифистом и отказывался участвовать в вооруженных ограблениях со взломом. Йонду решил проблему транспортировки главного участника упомянутого ограбления радикально: закинул ершистого мальца на плечо и доставил в челнок собственноручно. Больше Питер не сопротивлялся.  
Он не сопротивлялся и теперь. Теперь он был выше Йонду (об этом было легко забыть) и тяжелее (об этом забыть было сложнее). Руки заныли под его весом; начав двигаться, Йонду перестал это ощущать.  
\- Ты классно их сделал, - сообщил Питер.   
У Йонду перед носом маячила его мокрая подмышка - правой рукой Питер цеплялся за лесенку, ведущую наверх. Левая тщетно искала опору на стене, но в итоге устроилась у Йонду на плечах нежеланным горячим весом.  
\- Особенно того, с тентаклями. Аж три раза прошил.  
\- А ты считал, - выдохнул Йонду. Разговаривать в этой ситуации точно было лишним.  
\- Сердце, печень и селезенка, - кивнул Питер, - вряд ли он выжил.  
\- Вряд ли, - согласился Йонду, - мы сожгли склад.  
\- Мне нравится, что ты умный, - неожиданно признался Питер, - а выглядишь таким. Недалеким.  
\- Я тронут, - оценил Йонду, - жаль, что о тебе такого не скажешь.  
\- Мои способности столь же блистательны, сколь хороша моя внешность, - гордо подтвердил Питер.  
Он был беспробудно тупым - тупее, чем Йонду мог бы когда-либо выглядеть. Йонду до сих пор затруднялся сказать, зачем оставил его на корабле. Наверное, плен наложил на него свой отпечаток: потребность постоянно быть замешанным в каком-то невероятном дерьме. Питер вполне подходил под это определение, потому что заразой он был сказочной. Он прогибался под Йонду так талантливо, словно всю жизнь к этому готовился; он не прекращал трепать языком, сводя к нулю найденный баланс сопряжения тел. Питер подробно пересказывал сегодняшнюю операцию, будто бы Йонду ею не руководил. Казалось, что с тем же успехом он мог по памяти зачитывать прочитанные в детстве детективные романы или состав освежителя в туалете. Питеру было все равно о чем говорить, он просто не мог трахаться молча. Это бесило несказанно.  
Выслушав очередной пассаж о том, как команда Дельта с матами минировала дверь, Йонду укусил его - скорее от безысходности, чем от желания это сделать. Желание пришло позже. Вкус кожи пробуждал неприятные хищничьи инстинкты, о которых Йонду предпочитал не вспоминать в постели. Он был по горло сыт отчетливым ужасом в глазах мимолетных любовниц - почувствовав на себе его зубы, мало кто не убегал, а те, что не убегали, пережидали соитие как под общим наркозом. Йонду был неприхотлив в сексе, но сношать свежеспиленные деревья ему не нравилось. Усвоив урок, он ограничивался технически необходимыми действиями - вставить деталь А в отверстие Б, пчелки и цветочки. Действенное решение проблемы.  
Питер не испугался. Укус заставил его запнуться; корка защитного трепа пошла трещиной, и в эту трещину Йонду без трепета вбил клин своего голодного рта. В его распоряжении была грудь с редкими волосами, два отреза плеч, почти вся шея и подбородок, если Питер наклонялся. Поначалу Питер закидывал голову назад, скреб макушкой плексигласовую обшивку; когда Йонду задел зубами сосок, он гулко выдохнул и склонил голову к Йонду на плечо, изогнувшись тяжелым полукругом. Его дыхание покрывало кожу мелкой взвесью испарины. Йонду прижался ртом к ключице, сдерживая порыв выдрать ее зубами. Это было самое близкое к поцелую, что он испытывал в последние годы.  
Обнимавшие Йонду ноги шли крупной дрожью, выскальзывали из хватки. Медленно, как капля смолы, Питер сползал вниз. Йонду опустил его на пол - крохотный клочок свободного от мусора пространства - и завершил этюд серией коротких мощных толчков. Струна удовольствия тянулась от языка в живот, звенела в натруженных руках, колола колени. Голова Питера отирала металлический плинтус. Зубы резались оскалом; смаргивая с ресниц пот, Йонду сквозь мокрую пелену видел, как закатились его глаза. Лицо приобрело карикатурно некрасивое выражение. Видит космос, Йонду не знал, почему оно его заводило.  
\- Пойдем к тебе, - попросил Питер, удобнее устраивая голову на собственном сапоге, - у меня свинарник, ты сам сказал.  
\- Мне нравится грязно, - передразнил Йонду, - ты сам сказал.  
Каждый визит Питера в капитанскую каюту нес в себе опасность. Кто бы что не говорил, Йонду предпочитал спать в одиночестве. Долгие годы, проведенные в казарме, внушили ему стойкое отвращение к идее совместного сна. Соблазненные размерами койки любовницы воспринимали ее как приглашение; случайные любовники мало чем от них отличались. Никого из них не было так трудно выгнать, как Питера.  
\- Не будем же мы продолжать у меня, - Питер упрямо развивал мысль, - здесь негде развернуться.  
\- Прояви изобретательность, - сказал Йонду. Руки наконец-то начали снова его слушаться, и Йонду воспользовался этим, чтобы избавиться от оставшейся одежды.  
\- Как хочешь, - зевнул Питер, - это тебе через полкорабля потом пилить.  
Долгие прогулки Йонду не смущали, как больше не смущало крохотное замкнутое пространство. В чердачной койке обнаружилась своя прелесть: она была похожа на темное логово, куда Йонду приволок загнанную добычу. Добыче было некуда бежать, она жалась к Йонду всем телом, подставляя укусам руки и шею, ничего не смущаясь, ничего не скрывая. Йонду увлекся освоением новых возможностей и едва не забыл о том, что заботиться о чужом удовольствии будет излишеством.  
\- Брось, - выдохнул Питер, - ты уже это делал.  
Пропаханная ногтями Йонду поясница изогнулась, предлагая ему распространить растерзание на живот и то, что ниже. От неминуемого согласия Йонду спасли размеры спального места: разместиться в нужном положении, не пробив перегородку, было невозможно физически.  
\- В другой раз, - без огорчения сказал Йонду, перекладывая Питера на живот и приливной волной наползая сверху.  
\- Слово капитана, - обрадовался Питер.  
\- Слово капитана, - согласился Йонду, - капитан дал - капитан взял.  
\- Так бери, чего ждешь, - сказал Питер, укладывая лицо на согнутый локоть, разводя колени, подставляя укусу загривок.  
Йонду недооценил посткоитальную лень. Перспектива возвращаться к себе через весь корабль при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалась не столь привлекательной; необходимость предварительно одеться делала мероприятие еще непригляднее. Но Йонду не зря носил капитанскую нашивку. Если он смог справиться с управлением кланом, то, вне всяких сомнений, мог совладать и с этим.   
Пределы алчности Питера нельзя было обнаружить даже в дальнем космосе. Йонду полагал, что тот успокоится, получив желаемое. Питер желал всего и побольше, а успокаиваться не собирался. Однажды Йонду решил пойти до конца и не одержал победу: после неизвестного по счету раунда, когда он без сил лежал на спине и пялился в потолок, - выжатый досуха, не находящий в себе желания даже моргнуть, что уж говорить про покрывало, - Питер положил подбородок Йонду на плечо. Йонду краем глаза видел его тусклые ресницы и свалявшуюся челку. Ладонь накрыла шрам под шестым ребром, губы изогнулись в улыбке; Йонду скрипнул зубами и уложил его на бок, спиной к своей груди. У него на члене, должно быть, выросли мозоли. Он дрочил Питеру, поминутно проваливаясь в сухие колючие сны. Питер гнулся, забивая рот своими волосами, цепляясь ногами за ноги. Йонду не знал, что может быть настолько заебанным, что у него не встанет даже на такие звуки, которые Питер тогда издавал. Йонду не знал, довел ли дело до конца - возможно, он все-таки отрубился в самый неподходящий момент.  
Любая терра инкогнита жаждет быть найденной. Стрелка обретает успокоение, пронзая плоть, опустошитель ликует на груде сокровищ, окруженный телами врагов. Желание должно быть удовлетворено - это Йонду знал точно. Питера Квилла нельзя было заткнуть пальцами, засунутыми в рот: он неряшливо и голодно облизывал все, прикусывая основание. “Сильнее”, - советовал Йонду, чтобы потом любоваться на обручальные следы зубов вокруг костяшек. Питер не давился задвинутым в горло членом - он лежал в медотсеке после ранения в живот и временно был не в состоянии сделать ничего большего, и Йонду сам не знал, зачем пришел туда, но Питер с бесхитростностью расчетливого торгаша нашел выход. Он свесил голову с койки, Йонду положил ладонь ему на грудь, удерживая на месте, и зачарованно наблюдал, как член отодвигает нижнюю челюсть и скребет по гортани. Ощущать это было еще приятнее, чем смотреть. Те, кого Йонду трахал в рот до этого момента, ничего не знали о ебле.  
Зато знал Питер - или чувствовал нутром. Ссылаясь на лошадиное фырканье и сбрую разгрузки, он уложил Йонду на спину и выездил так, что память об оскорблении была забыта. Йонду не видел в своем голосе ровным счетом ничего лошадиного, но наездник Питер был очень убедителен. Он заставил Йонду задуматься о творческом использовании сбруи. Он заставил Йонду вспомнить сто способов вязать узлы на пеньке. Он заставил Йонду каждый раз угрожать себе кляпом - и все это при том, что Йонду полагал, что заставить его нельзя.  
Всегда могло быть хуже. Опробовав веревку и сбрую, пальцы и член (кляп Питер выплюнул), Йонду столкнулся с дефицитом идей. Он мог составить монографию о тысяча и одном способе, как заткнуть Питера Квилла. Способ двести третий: засунуть язык ему в задницу. После первой сотни Йонду растерял остатки брезгливости. После оргазма Питер принялся рассказывать рецепт пирога, которым его потчевали на ферме деда.  
\- Сколько раз ты должен кончить, чтобы перестать трепаться? - для галочки уточнил Йонду.  
\- Давай попробуем еще раз, - сказал Питер, - сколько ты можешь, Йонду?  
Достигнув предела в количестве, ебля обрела иные качества. Питер опирался на лопатки, Йонду медленными глубокими толчками вбивался между широко раскинутых ног. Все шло хорошо, - Питер уже начинал тонко поскуливать, что было добрым знаком, - когда глаза открылись, и он почти без привычной ехидности спросил:  
\- Ты не думаешь, что мы занимаемся чем-то неправильным?  
\- Когда мы этим занимаемся, я вообще не думаю, - поделился секретом Йонду, - и советую тебе делать то же самое.  
\- То же самое - это трахнуть тебя? - уточнил Питер.  
\- Поменьше думать, - поправил Йонду, - и молчать.  
Питер издал звук, в котором смешались придирка и стон. Его недовольство было очевидным: он плавился под Йонду без надежды на скорое спасение. Йонду смилостивился, просунул руку между животов и облегчил его страдания уверенными размашистыми движениями. Скулеж вернулся и с каждой секундой набирал силу. Круглое колено скользко дрожало в хватке Йонду, язык бесконечно обводил разбитые губы. Это гипнотизировало и отвлекало одновременно; Йонду раздраженно рыкнул и запечатал улыбку зубами, втягивая язык вместе с верхней губой к себе в рот. Питер взбрыкнул, но Йонду прижал его своим весом, всем телом утрамбовывая в койку. Питер выдавил всхлип в жадно вбирающий звуки рот и задрожал, наконец-то подаваясь вперед, качая бедрами навстречу. Кончая, он закатывал глаза. Под веками сверкало битое стекло, звездное крошево, и с каждым последним разом все труднее было оторвать от него взгляд.  
Йонду подсел на звезды похуже чем на альдебаранскую кислоту, на адреналин грабежей, на свободу неконтролируемого падения. Прочие тела потеряли вкус - секс по-прежнему был восхитительно приятным занятием, но трудно удовлетворяться сушеной травкой, попробовав тяжелые наркотики. Дело было не в соединении тел или не только в нем; закидывая ноги Питера к себе на плечи, сминая его ягодицы руками, Йонду чувствовал что-то иное. Каждый раз выходя за край своих возможностей, иссякая за несколько часов взаимного разрушения, он ловил забавные картинки: как каюта расцвечивается небесной картой, как стоны Питера превращаются в созведия, как солнечный ветер слушается его голоса. Двигаясь в нем, Йонду превращался в центр вселенной, которая сотрясалась от удовольствия и долго, долго кончала вокруг него. Вся эта фантасмагорическая хтонь не давала ответа, почему Питер к нему пристал.  
\- Я очень долго тебя боялся, - подумав, ответил Питер.  
\- Ты трахаешься со всеми, кого боишься? - удивился Йонду, - проверься в медблоке. Не хочу подцепить мандавошек от Царя.  
\- Не со всеми, - Питер оскорбленно отодвинулся - не слишком, впрочем, далеко, - ты ведь главный. Первый, кто угрожал меня съесть. И все зря.  
\- Что значит зря, - сказал Йонду, - я до сих пор могу.  
Он подтвердил слова делом, усадив мягкую обширную задницу к себе на лицо и выебав сначала языком, потом пальцами, потом - пальцами и языком одновременно. Тогда Йонду впервые был свидетелем того, как мужик кончает без рук. Платой за невероятное зрелище стал забрызганной терранской спермой гребень. Вытирая гребень ветошью, мягкий и заботливый Питер мягко и заботливо спросил, не устал ли Йонду от праведных трудов и не хочет ли отдохнуть.  
\- Да пожалуйста, - сказал Йонду, - если это поможет.  
Забавно; тогда ему еще казалось, что что-то может помочь Питеру наебстись и отвалиться сытым клещом. Потом так казаться перестало. Питер не шел к какой-либо цели - он наслаждался процессом. Процесс оказался не настолько паршивым, насколько Йонду мог ожидать. Он даже получил некоторое удовольствие, но наиболее важным бонусом шли звезды: бережно втрахивая Йонду в видавшую виды кровать, Питер раскрасил стены и потолок иноземными галактиками сказочной красоты. Йонду так и не узнал, пригрезилось ему это или было на самом деле.   
\- Мне нравится, когда ты бесишься, - сказал Питер, - ну я и подумал. Что было бы прикольно.  
\- Дать в задницу, чтобы меня взбесить? - не поверил Йонду. План был бредовым, но Питер никогда не отличался умом и сообразительностью.  
\- Типа того, - лениво улыбнулся Питер. Его улыбки больше никого не обманывали: Йонду знал, что от них до подлинного насыщения как до Андромеды раком.  
\- Тебя просто не ебали хорошенько, - сказал Йонду. Он не верил в благородные мотивы - если приводить его в ярость было хоть сколько-нибудь благородно.  
\- Это ты называешь хорошенько? - притворно удивился Питер, - низкие стандарты, Йонду. Не по-опустошительски это.  
\- Следи за языком, - посоветовал Йонду, - я все еще могу выбить из тебя всю дурь.  
\- Выебать, - сказал Питер, - это называется выебать.  
Питер воображал себя охотником на чудовищ: он манил, преследовал, расставлял капканы. Йонду знал, что в большинстве случаев в капкан попадается тот, кто его ставит, и лишь в небольшом проценте случаев там оказывается добыча. Питер полагал себя средоточием всех возможных достоинств. Йонду знал, что он обладает как минимум тремя недостатками. Первым было то, что Питер не умел останавливаться - и это имело значение, потому что ему следовало остановиться, единожды добившись цели вывести Йонду из себя. Вторым недостатком был язык, враг Питера: ему не нужно было распространяться о своих намерениях. Третьей пробоиной было то, что Питер когда-то боялся Йонду. Хищники чуют, когда их боишься; запах страха их распаляет, и у Йонду не было выхода. Он знал, что должен пустить кровь. Питер знал, что это неизбежно, и поскольку он продолжал раз за разом находить путь в капитанскую каюту, взламывая защиту и попадая в свои же ловушки, Йонду полагал, что его это устраивает.  
Йонду думал, что хуже уже не будет. Однажды утром он проснулся от ощущения близкой опасности, и, открыв глаза, обнаружил на соседней подушке голову Питера Квилла. Тело Питера Квилла было приторочено к голове и тепло вздымалось под одеялом. Из уголка рта тянулась нитка слюны, на нижней челюсти выцветал след укуса. “Любой мужчина мечтает о кофе в постель”, - припомнил Йонду; только вот там был не кофе.   
Йонду стянул с него одеяло. Питер поежился и попытался перевернуться на другой бок, но Йонду не позволил - взялся за бедра обеими руками, прижал покрепче и стек вниз. Соленый земельный запах щекотал ноздри и наполнял рот слюной; под веками предвкушающе запели звезды, и хуже этого уже точно быть не могло.


End file.
